The Girl That Loves Me
by GirlWithOpinions34
Summary: Alice Cullen loves me. She has since we were eleven years old. The love she has for me helps me far more than either of us ever thought it would. I never once thought I'd ever love her back. AH a bit OOC. Story better than summary.
1. Preface

**Author's note: Hey! So I wasn't very happy with the first chapter I did, so I decided to re do it! Please continue reading and review!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and I never will, own Twilight, it's story, or it's characters.**

The sun shined brightly over us, making her eyes look brighter than before. She was smiling to herself, as a monarch butterfly flew around her in circles. Her high cheek bones. Her soft, slightly tan skin. Her round, big doe brown eyes, framed by her long, black eyelashes. Her eye brows were soft paint strokes, Her thick, long, dark hair tied up in a messy braid. Her soft neck, delicate colar bone. Her muted pink shirt, and her faded designer jeans. Her beauty was undeniable, if a little unexpected.

"Why?" The loud, gruffness in my voice seemed to disturb the picture, not quite fitting in to the serene prettiness of it all.

She was still smiling when she turned to me, her teeth white and her lips a natural dark pink color.

"Why what?" Her voice was high, bell like, and soft. It seemed to bring the serenity back, and I felt even more out of place. Me, the clumsy, tall, guy with the messy blonde hair and blue eyes. The scar I had right above my eyebrow, the freckle on my jaw, the whole package just seemed not to fit.

"Why do you love me?" It was a question I so desperately wanted to ask her the first time we had been talking. _Why me? What makes me so deserving of your complete willingness to so selflessly love me, unconditionally? Why do you care? Why am I so important?_

Alice looked away, a pretty blush covering her cheeks. She looked at the orange and black butterfly that had so gracefully landed on her jean-clad leg.

"Did you know in the second grade I did a project on the monarch butterfly? We were told to choose any animal, any insect, to do it on. They're just so beautiful and peaceful, you know?" I actually did not know. In second grade the only thing I did a project on was some type of monkey.

"Their life span is short. A day for us, is a year for them. It's quite sad if you think about it." She leaned her head back and watched as the butterfly flew away.

"You didn't answer my question." It came out quiet. Soft.

"No, I guess I didn't. First, I need you to answer mine." I nodded my head and laid on my back on the grass and watched as she twirled a piece of grass in between her fingers.

"How do you know I love you? I never said it. Not to you, not to many people. Yet, you seem so sure of it." I blushed, realizing how obnoxious what I said could be perceived.

"I guess I've always known. I feel it. It's like, you loving me is the way it's always been. The way it's always supposed to be." I looked her in the eye as I continued. "It's comforting. Knowing that you care. It's always been like that." Turning away, I looked up at the cloud less sky, that was just so blue. "I'm not sure what I'd do if it changed." The last part I mostly said to myself, though I knew Alice could hear me. "Now can you answer my question?"

"You just answered it for me." She stared up at the sky, copying my pose. "I've always loved you, I don't know how else to be. It's the things have been since sixth grade. Truth is, I'm not even sure why I do. I just know that you make me feel….normal. Anchored. Sometimes I feel like just the slighted wind could blow me over, but you're what's keeping my feet on the ground." She slowly inhaled, and exhaled, and I let the sound of her breathing soothe me. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the son on my face.

"I love you. There's no doubt about that. The reason? Because I just do. You were always something unattainable. Someone who could not, who would not, love me back. Now, you feel like a real person. Before, I fell in love with Jasper Whitlock. Now I'm in love with you."

And I knew it. I felt it, every time she looked at me. Every time she would smile at me. Every time she would happen to brush past me. I felt her love, and it was the most amazing feeling. The only thing I can compare it to is freezing in some cave up in Antartica, then coming out to see the sun and it just warms up your whole body, so warm. I needed it. I needed the reassurance. I needed the feeling that came with being loved. All in all, I just needed Alice.

Alice Cullen loved me. And I might feel the same way. Looking at her, her eyes closed, her eye lashes fluttering against her cheeks. I felt undeserving of her so selfless love. I wanted to be. I wanted to be deserving of her heart. I wanted to be that person that people could understand why she loved him. I wanted to be that person who would be there when she got accepted into her dream college. The one she looked to for comfort. The one that would move into an apartment with her. The one that would propose to her any day besides her birthday or Valentine's Day because she wanted the occasion to be something else entirely. The one that would be standing at the alter, watching as she came down the aisle. The one that so rightfully won her heart. I wanted to be the one for her. And I hoped to God she was the one for me.

Alice Cullen loves me, Jasper. And I might love her back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Just to let ya'll know, I changed the first chapter:) I was just very unhappy with it and glad I replaced it.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Twilight. All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Alice Cullen was truely an enigma. Ever since she moved to Dallas and came to our school, Alice was diffrent. Just the way she carried herself, the way she spoke, and the far away look on her face. It was sixth grade when she moved here from Houston and even though we were already freshmen, I have had very few conversations with her. Yet, she was in love with me.

Yeah. In love. With me.

I was normal. I had lived in Dallas my whole life and I didn't usually stand out. I was tall, a little over 6ft, I had shaggy blonde hair that never stayed in place, I had blue eyes and I wore contacts. I was the reciever for the freshmen football team at my highschool, and I had accomplished very little. I was not some great guy who was nice to everyone, nor was I the biggest tool bag at school. I was just Jasper. Nothing too special, but nothing too boring. Somehow, this tiny girl, who was barely 5ft, saw something in me. I don't know how, I don't know why, I just knew she did.

I wasan only child, I lived with both my parents, and I had two dogs and one cat. I went to church every Sunday, and had Bible Study at five o'clock. I enjoyed four wheeling, all sports, and I belonged to a country club. I was nothing more than average. Except maybe my height. And how well off I was. I had many friends, and I guess you could say I was popular.

As for Alice, we couldn't be more diffrent. She was short, like a fairy. Her frame was thin and delicate, but she had curves. Being a guy I noticed things like that. Her mouth was full and cheery red, with white, straight teeth. Her complexion was smooth and it had a slight tan. Her long dark hair flowed down her back. Alice's eyes were brown and very round, framed by black lashes. She was beautiful, no use denying it, but her beauty was strange to people. It was so...unreal. Like a doll. She looked like a little porcelian doll. As for her personal life, I knew just the facts. She lived with both her parents, and two older sisters. One just graduated, and rumors about her not going to college had spread like wild fire. The other is a junior and rumors about her were far more...risque. She had a dog, and she lived in a very nice house. That's all I knew about Alice, specifically.

She was also very kind. I would say nice, but, to me, they have diffrent meanings. Nice is polite, almost like you _have_ to be nice to someone. Kind is more pure. More selfless. People are kind out of the goodness of their hearts, not out of politeness. Her laugh was loud and happy. Everything was happy when it came to her. Her life, her clothes, her self. It was all just amazingly happy.

You may think I'm being egotistical by saying Alice Cullen was in love with me, but she was. She had been for a while. It was not a big secret. She knew, I knew, her friends knew, my friends didn't. Mainly because I wanted to keep it for myself. Those shy smiles, timid glances, all filled with the love she had for me. I wanted that for me. I admit to have become dependent on the love she shows me just by looking at me, and as selfish as it was, I did not know what I would do if it had stopped.

Did I love Alice? That's a loaded question. She was a good person. Any one with eyes could tell you that. But I didn't know her. At least, not for a while.

Why am I telling you all this? Because it's an assignment. Our English teacher wants us to tell you about our freshman year, and this is mine. Alice Cullen was my freshman year. And I hope she'll be my sophmore, junior, and senior year as well.

It was during the first week of school, everyone was just settling back into the grove of things. I was a freshman that year, and could not wait for everything to fall back into place. We lived in Texas, so ofcourse football was a big deal to our whole school. It was the first game of the season, and everyone was there to cheer our team on. I had made the team that year, and I was the wide reciever. We had made a strong start and I looked into the stands during the half time. Searching for someone.

"Yo Jazz, you looking for any girl in particular?" My friend Mike waggled his eyebrows at me and tilted his head towards the cheerleaders that were standing in front of the stands.

"What are you goin' on about now Newton?" I rolled my eyes at his obvious glancing at the cheerleaders.

"Well, everyone knows about you and Jessica flirting like crazy. Get on with it boy! Get her while she's still interested. Before someone else does." I ignored his comment about Jessica and I, simply because I didn't care much for the conversation topic.

"Whatever Mike, I don't think her and I would mesh well."

"Who cares? You haven't dated anyone since Lauren. You're not still hung up on that chick are ya?" I visibally shuddered at the thought. Lauren and I had dated multiple times in junior high, but I didn't really care for her so I wasn't overly into it. She took it as me being an unresponsive prude.

"Never in a million years. I'm just trying to see how many people came today." Mike looked at me doubtfully, then walked off to go talk to Tyler. I had almost given up looking, when I saw someone stand up at the top of the bleachers wearing a jersey number. My jersey number. Some people would find it odd that some girl would be walking around with their football number on her shirt, but I found it flattering. Alice Cullen was big fan of mine, and I had to admit I loved the attention. It was never really acknowledged by anyone, they figure Alice just wore the number two on her shirt for fun. Nothing at all to do with me. And I had been fine with letting them think that, and so had she. It was our little secret. She was walking with her best friend Anna, and I figured half time was almost up so I walked back over to the coach.

"Okay boys. We need to win this thing, and stick it to these little girls. Let's go Warriors!" After breaking up everyone got into positon, and when the whistle blew the first game of the season kicked off.

After the game, the student body took it upon themselves to throw a victory party. I wasn't too sure who's house it was, I just hitched a ride with one of the older players and figured I could stay at one of my friend's house. Pulling up to the drive way, I saw the two story house and knew it was the perfect place for a party. It was huge, like most houses in Dallas, and very country looking, but in a rich way. Walking into the house, giving my jacket to who ever it was by the coat closet, I walked on. Everyone was there. It was loud, chaiotic, and the first party I had ever been to. I was loving it. I moved to the kitchen in search of a beer, and quickly took the first sip of it. It was still taking some getting used to. I saw a couple guys I knew, and started making conversation with them.

"Who's house is this any way?" I questioned as I looked around, already noticing the trash quickly building up.

"Oh it's the Cullen girls' house. I'm not sure which one it is throwing the party. Do you know Trevor?" Trevor finished his beer off, and turned around to answer the question.

"Yeah it's Rosalie's party. Who else would throw it? Bella? Yeah right." All three of us laughed at the thought of Bella Cullen throwing any type of party much less this one.

"Well we don't know about the little one yet. I think her name is Alison?" Realizing the guy was talking about Alice, I quickly corrected him.

"Alice. She's a freshman, we went to school together."

"She hot? I'd love to be able to brag about hooking up with one of the Cullen girls. The two older ones are definately bangable, I couldn't imagine this one not being at least equally as hot." I had shaken off the feeling of anger towards Trevor, talking about Alice like that. It hadn't been my place.

"Everyone knows Bella is the better looking one though."

"I think you're confused. Rosalie is sexy as hell, no doubt she's the hottest." I turned on my heel and walked away as the two guys debated which of the two older Cullen sisters was hotter. I had seen all three, and they were all pretty, but in very diffrent ways.

Bella, the oldest, looked like she stepped right out of a gothic romance novel. Her pale skin was smooth, her mahagony brown hair, and her 5'5 frame, all creating an old hollywood glamour look about her. She was very strong willed, something everyone knew. She also was in a very committed relationship. His name was Edward Mason, and he was a year older than her, making him about nineteen.

Then there was Rosalie. You know the thing about the middle child not getting enough attention? That was not true for her. She was gorgeous. She looked just like their mom. She had beach blode, straight hair. Her light blue eyes were cold as ice. Her body was amazing, and she stood tall compared to her sisters at the height of 5'7. She had many boyfriends, and it was hard keeping up with the latest one.

Lastly, there was Alice. I've already described her, so you don't really need me to go through it again.

Haven gotten tired of standing in the middle of sea of hormonal teenagers, sipping my second beer, I made my way upstairs. I looked for a room, any room, that was empty that I could rest in. Finally finding one, I looked around the room. It was the smallest room in the house, but definately not small. The walls were covered inch by inch of pictures of hundreds of diffrent people. There was a comfy looking queen sized bed with a white comforter. The bed was covered in millions of bright pillows, making it look girly. There was a large closet on the opposite side, slightly opened. The shelfs in the corner was covered with millions of diffrent things. The bottom shelf seemed to have been dedicated to the Texas Rangers, the next had many movies and tv series on it, the one on top of that had magazine after magazine on display. The second to the top had about four yearbooks, along with school awards. The very tippy top had Victoria Secret dogs. It intrigued me more than I wanted it to. Looking back at the bed, I felt the longing to just take a nap. I pulled out my phone, shot off a text to my mom I was gonna crash at my friends, and flopped on the bed. Looking at the pictures on the wall, I noticed one face appeared in every picture. Alice's. With that thought, I slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading/reviewing:) Please continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight, and all things associated with Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

I woke up that morning to a million faces staring back at me.

I sat up too quickly, and i regretted it very soon after. My head throbbed slightly from the drinks I had the night before and the cottin mouth sensation was most definately there and in full effect. I blinked the sleepiness from my eyes, and surveryed where I was. I was in a girl's room. A girl's room I had never been in prior to that moment. I vaguely remember walking into the room and quickly falling asleep. I looked around myself and saw hundreds of pictures covering the walls. I tried to see a pattern in them, hoping the pictures would give me a clue as to whose room I had slept in. They did. The same face was in every single picture.

Alice Cullen.

Wether she was smiling, laughing, making silly faces, Alice had been in every one of those pictures. And almost every picture had someone new in it. Some I recognized, others I had not. There were photos with cheerleaders, the debate club, the choir, and football players. They all seemed happy to be around her. Looking closer at a particular one of Alice and her friend Anna, the door to the room swung open and I turned quickly in surprise.

"Hey. Did you sleep well last night? I brought you some water and two advils just in case." It had just been Alice. I took the water and pills from her gratefully, shooting her a small smile to show my thanks. The water helped my dry mouth and I waited for the pills to take effect on my mild head ache. Alice sat on the edge of the bed, texting on her phone, looking anywhere but at me.

"Where did you sleep last night? _Brilliant. The first question you ask the girl is where she had been the night before, after you fall asleep in her room. Smart move. _Alice shrugged and turned towards me.

"I found you here last night after the party started to wind down, I figured after the football game you would be pretty tired." She brushed prettily, turning away slightly to ignore my gaze. She bit her lip self conciously, and I tried my hardest not to let on about the fact I found lip biting incredibly attractive.

"You didn't have to do that. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with your parents." It dawned on me at that moment. Her parents. Even though nothing had happened the previous night before, I was more than positive no one wants to find a boy in their fourteen year old daughter's room. Especially one slightly hungover. I stood up quickly, ignoring the slight jolt it gave my stomach and focused on finding my phone and whipping the sleep from my face. "Oh crap your parents. What am I gonna do? If they see us, your dad will kill me. Oh God, I'm so sorry." Ranting on, I turned towards her to see Alice giggling silently behind her hand. Noticing my questioning gaze, she started explaining.

"Jasper, calm down. No one's home. Bella and Rose are at work with my mom and my dad's on jury duty." Breathing a sigh of relief, I fell back down on the bed, running my hand through my hair sheepishly. I didn't say anything in reply, not really knowing what to say in that type of awkward situation. It wasn't that I had disliked Alice, most definately not. We just weren't friends by any means. Breaking the silence, Alice continued talking. "I can take you home, if you want." Nodding my consent, I then realized a minor flaw in that plan.

"You can drive?" I looked at her incrediously. She shook her head and laughed at me openly. I felt like a moron.

"Of course not, but my parents hired me a chauffer. He'll drive you home, is that cool?"

"It's more than cool. Thanks Alice, for letting me stay here last night. I hope you don't get in any trouble." I looked at her, and smiled. When she smiled back, I ignored the slight fluttering I always seemed to get. It felt good to be loved.

"Don't worry about it. It seemed like you needed a good rest. Besides, if my chaueffer wants to keep his shop he'll keep his lips sealed." We both laughed awkwardly, and she helped me get my stuff together.

"Here's your coat. I'm surprised it's still here." She leaned against the door frame, and I felt the warm Texas sun on my back.

"I'm glad it is, thanks. Again. I owe you big time." Feeling brave, I pulled her into a hug. Not one of those bone crushing, pick you up off your feet hugs, but a hug you feel you just need to give someone. But it felt good. Holding her, it was a new, tingling feelings and I almost liked it better than when she would smile at me. Almost. Pulling away from her I walked down the drive way to the dark limousine. Turning around I waved at her one last time, and she smiled that heart warming smile again. I pulled open the door, and slid into the back seat. I gave the chaueffer my address, and when I got home I fell back asleep.

That afternoon I dreamt of the room with a million faces, one always sticking out in particular.

It was the second Monday of the school year. Everything and everyone just seemed to fall back into place. I was still a popular football player, and Alice was still the happy, odd girl you saw humming in class. Tapping her foot to a song from three years ago, lost in her own world. No one ever really connected any dots between us. Even if she wore my number to every football game. To our peers, Jasper Whitlock and Alice Cullen just didn't fit. They didn't add up. They were complete opposites. Jasper was calm, blonde and tall. Alice couldn't sit still for ten minutes, and her dark hair was long and she was only 4'11. They had nothing in common. To everyone else, Jasper and Alice were just not assciated with each other. No one knew about that Saturday morning, and I planned to keep it that way. Was I ashamed of it? No. Was I keeping a delibarate secret? Not in the slightest. I just knew that involving and bringing Alice into my life would cause more problems than solve. Besides, it wasn't like we were friends. Not yet anyways.

That Monday, when I passed Alice in the hall, I stopped. Just to see if she would talk to me. She hadn't. Instead she kept walking past me, might had spared me a glance, and didn't look back. She didn't act like she loved me, but I knew she did. It was a fact, and it's always been a fact. Alice Cullen loves me, and I'd be lying if I would hate it if that ever changed. I walked to my next class, and tried to focus on Algebra. Until I got passed a note.

Looking at the top of it I saw _To Jasper From Jessica_ written across the front. And it began.

_Dear Jasper,_

_Where were you Saturday night? I saw you come in, then you like disappeared! We should hang out soon:)._

_XOXO,_

_Jessica_

I sighed and began to scribble back, not really caring if my teacher caught us or not. I may have been secretly praying he would.

_Jessica-_

_I left pretty early. Spent the night at Emmett's house._

_- Jasper_

Emmett would cover for my, that I knew. I didn't know what it was about Jessica, I just didn't like her. Being around her made me feel uncomfortable, and I was obviously uninterested in her.

_Dear Jasper,_

_You should have stayed longer! And movies friday night?:)_

_XOXO,_

_Jessica_

She was just trying so hard, but I felt nothing. No butterflies, no...tingiling. Jessica was just..._there._

_Jessica-_

_Sure, let's get everyone to go. It will be fun._

_-Jasper_

I knew what she meant about movies on Friday, but no. Just no. It wouldn't end well, and I would hate to hurt her feelings.

_Jasper-_

_Okay. I'll text Tanya and Lauren, you text Mike and them._

_-Jess_

Thankfully, she had understood. My head snapped towards the front of the room and I watched as a little ballerina like girl walked in.

Alice.

Every head, especially male, looked up at the class room and people visibilly brightened when they saw it was little Alice Cullen. She was wearing a skirt that somehow accented her teeny waist. Her shirt was snow white, contrasting with her tan skin. She was holding an orange slip. She shifted from foot to foot, standing awkwardly by the door, smiling the whole time.

"Yes Miss. Cullen?" Even all the teachers had known her.

"I got a schedule change, because my World Geography class is filled up. So I'm in this class now. Is that okay with you?" She literally skipped towards the teacher's desk, her hair bouncing in it's ponytail.

"Of course Alice. There's only one seat available, next to Jasper. Jasper, raise you hand." I started to put my hand up, but Alice laughed and it lifted off all the tension I had when I realized she would be sitting next to me.

"Mr. Shull, I already know Jasper. He doesn't need to lift his arm up." Alice once again skipped to the desk next to mine, putting down her sparkly backpack on the floor next to her, and getting out her notes. Everyone in class was still staring at her, and she just smiled back. I turned around to the front of the room, feeling very warm all of a sudden.

"Alright class, while I'm explaining our next project, I'd very much appreciate if someone would help Miss. Cullen catch up. Mr. Whitlock?" _Of course, it'd be me. _

"Of course Mr. Shull." I scooted my chair closer to Alice's, and tried to ignore it when she scooted slightly away. _Yeah, that's definately a confidence boost._

As the teacher went on to explain the task to the rest of the students, I attempted to talk to Alice.

"So, how far did your old class go?" Seemed like a reasonable question, especially with the task at hand.

"Far enough." _Whoa._ To be honest, that had stung. Here was a girl who had always just treated so amazingly, but is now snapping at me as if I killed her dog.

"Umm, okay. How far is enough?"

"You don't need to help me catch up, I got it all down." She scooted her chair farther away, but I wasn't having it. I scooted my chair right next to her's, and whispered in her ear.

"I don't know what your problem is. Why are you acting like this?" She turned away from me, clearly affected by my closeness. I tried to hide my smirk, hoping she wouldn't see it.

"Why does it matter? We're not even friends. You don't even know me." _Ouch. That hurt._

"So since we're not friends you treat me like crap? I don't get it. We were fine Saturday morning." Uh-oh. Her head snapped towards mine, and her usual happy eyes darkened.

"Jasper I swear to God, if you tell anyone-"

"That I slept over at your house? Alice is that why you're mad? I wouldn't do that." Once again, her eyes flashed. Wrong choice of words, obviously.

"Right, because you wouldn't want to ruin your precious record of only being connected with cheerleaders." I stared at her in disbelief.

"No! Because I wouldn't want to ruin yours! You think I don't know what people would say about you if I told them? They'd immediately jump to their own conclusions and I wouldn't want to do that you." All of this had been spoken in hushed whispers. "I know you Alice, your perfectly clean record, and I wouldn't want to tarnish it!" After that, I turned away from her. Those things she had said hurt a little, but not enough clearly because I was just waiting for her to say something back to me.

"Jasper, I'm sorry for accusing you of telling people. It's just, my sisters. If they ever found out, it would not be good. I really am sorry." I looked back at her and saw her eyes were pleading and all the anger just seemed to flow right out of my body. How could you be mad at someone who loved you so much?

"It's okay. And thanks again, for that morning. Who knows how I would have gotten home." She blushed and looked away, and I smiled slightly to myself. The bell rang, and I made my way off to my next class. I ignored the calls of Jessica, and focused on just not being late. I woke up in a not so random girl's bed, had an arguement with said girl, and it had barely been the second Monday of the school year. Freshman year was going to be alot more eventful than I ever thought.


End file.
